


The Two Musketeers

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Best Destinies [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Episode Related, First Kiss, Jim Kirk as cupid, M/M, Romance, the naked time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Sulu had been told months ago that he would forever be grateful for the time he’d made a fool of himself on the Enterprise, he’d never have believed it."</p><p>After he is cured of the illness which had him dancing around the ship half-naked and waving a sword, Sulu is mortified.  To make matters worse, everywhere he goes people laugh, tease, and pick on the 'wannabe Musketeer'.  Everyone except one young ensign, Pavel Chekov, who is so amazed by Sulu's talent, he asks the man to teach him how to fence.</p><p>But after a while, being his teacher becomes being his best friend, and after that, Sulu finds he wants more, and isn't sure how his feelings will be received.  But he has to try, right?</p><p>Set directly after the episode "The Naked Time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Musketeers

Hikaru Sulu was a goner.

His career, nay, his life was over forever. There would be no recovering from this terrible shame. For a moment he contemplated finding the nearest airlock then decided he would just burn his uniform ad trash his swords, his exercise outfit, and all his medals. Then he’d hide in his cabin forever.

Sighing, Sulu collapsed against a nearby wall, shoulders slumped. Though logically he knew he’d been sick, and that he hadn’t been the only one causing trouble, he couldn’t believe he’d run around the ship half-naked, brandishing his sword. He could’ve hurt somebody! And all the while he was playing the captain was desperately trying to save their lives.

Horrified and ashamed, Sulu slunk away after his shift. What kind of weirdo had a secret repressed desire to play Musketeer? Oh, how embarrassing… The humiliated human was halfway to his cabin, lost in his head, when a timid touch at his shoulder pulled him out of it.

“Excuse me,” A soft, accented voice began. “Excuse me sir?”

Still very upset, Sulu fought the urge to snap at the man, or run away. Instead he turned to him. It was a shorter, baby faced ensign, bright eyed and attractive in a cherubic way. Before Sulu could ask him what he needed, the young man spoke up. “You are the one who can fight with swords, yes?”

Horror made his heart hammer. Oh gods, it was already all over the ship, spread like wildfire. He’d never live this down. He’d have to transfer, have to –

“Would you mind teaching me, sir?”

Hold that thought. “What?” 

The ensign grew flustered, blushing and fumbling for words. “Well, I just wondered because you seemed very good and talented and I thought it might be fun, if you – I mean – if you don’t mind?”

Flabbergasted, Sulu realized his mouth was open. He shut it with a click. “What’s your name?”

“Chekov, Pavel –“

“Chekov,” Sulu interrupted him before his motor mouth could get too far. “You, uh – you sure you want to?”

A bright beaming grin was his answer. “Yes, sir!” The kid was clearly exuberant, if nothing else.

Stunned, Sulu found himself nodding without really thinking about it. “I – alright. Yeah, okay.”

Somehow, that grin managed to get bigger. “Thank you very much, sir –“

“Sulu.”

“Sir?”

“My name, it’s Hikaru Sulu.”

Chekov nodded, his smile dimming to a relatively average level. “Thank you, Sulu.”

\-------------------------------

In the wake of the mission, Sulu found it easier to accept the strange experience. It helped to know that even Mr. Spock and the Captain had fallen prey to it, and that he had hardly been the greatest danger to the ship. Poor Riley had been horrified when he found out.

Sure the jokes and barely suppressed laughter lasted for weeks and got pretty annoying. But it was made easier by the strange new companion he’d found.

Sulu had expected his new ‘student’ to lose interest once he realized fencing wasn’t just playing, but a tough physical discipline. To his surprise, the ensign didn’t give in. They met twice a week off duty, to practice in the gym.

Pavel Chekov was a strange one. He didn’t seem to enjoy the lessons all that much, but he kept coming back. Though he struggled, he kept a positive outlook, making small talk and joking the whole time. 

“That’s total bullshit.” Sulu couldn’t help but grin as he said it. As he parried, Chekov grinned back.

“It’s true! A Russian created fencing. The French only take the credit because they are better at it.”

“Oho!” Sulu smirked. “Admitting your people aren’t prefect?”

“Of course they aren’t!” Chekov replied. “But that is not why they are bad at fencing. They are simply too busy being good at real sports.”

Playfully affronted, Sulu scoffed and swatted the man’s butt with the practice sword, at which Chekov gave a hilarious shriek.

It was difficult for Sulu to understand the depth of affection and loyalty Chekov had for his homeland. Sulu had no comparable relationships with any place - he grew up all over, and while he’d been fond of most of his homes, he’d never had Chekov’s fiery patriotism. And while he sometimes waxed poetic about his ancestral homeland, it was a place he knew through rose colored glasses and romantic visions. Japan wasn’t really home.

So the time went by, with the bi-weekly meetings becoming tri-weekly, until they were eventually hanging out even when they weren’t trading blows. More often than not, they had lunch together, and spent off-duty hours talking on the observation deck. Sulu found he honestly enjoyed the ensign’s company. He was quirky, fun, and completely un-self-conscious, willing to laugh at himself as much as at anyone else. Sulu admired that, and wished he had it in him to laugh at himself more often.

Not only that, but Chekov was smart as a whip. Sulu had been shocked to find out how young he was.

“Twenty two?” Sulu couldn’t keep his mouth from dropping open as Chekov went red, a hand rising to run through his hair.

“Yes, well – yes. Is that bad?”

“Is that bad, he asks?” Sulu fought the urge to laugh, realizing that Chekov might misunderstand. “I’m just amazed.” Somehow Chekov’s blush got brighter then, and Sulu couldn’t contain his mirth.

He was certainly a prodigy, and a good officer, and a fun person to be around. But after a while, after their weeks of interaction became months, Sulu found himself wondering if that was all it was. Was friendship all he wanted from the relationship?

The thought came from an interaction with Chekov earlier that day. They’d been in the commissary, finishing lunch, when an ensign approached Chekov and spoke to him in Russian. Sulu, at first, had been startled, not realizing that there were other Russians on the ship. Then it hit him: he was hardly Chekov’s only friend, and that surely he had others he knew and spoke to, perhaps even people he had known longer and liked better. It was that thought that sent a stab of bitterness through Sulu then, as if a blade had pierced him, and he found himself scowling as the two finished their conversation. 

He’d snapped then. “It might be nice for you to speak in a language we all understand!”

Chekov had turned to him, wide eyes bright and innocent, a hurt look on his face, and Sulu immediately regretted what he’d done. And then, he immediately wondered why the hell he’d done it in the first place. What did it matter if Chekov spoke in his native tongue, something he surely missed? Why did the other ensign matter?

The thought kept him up that night, and so did the realization once he’d figured out what the outburst had meant. He wanted more from Chekov: not just another friend, another ship mate, something… more.

That was more than slightly terrifying for the helmsman. He’d never had a long lasting relationship. Moving around everywhere, joining Starfleet, those had engendered in him neither the ability nor the opportunity to have significant others. Quick flings and one night stands defined his romantic history; and once he’d joined the crew of the Enterprise, he’d imagined that even that would be part of the past. It wasn’t smart to get involved with people that you’d have to see every day for five years, who you couldn’t get away from no matter what. If things went south, well… it could make for a really awkward five years. People’s lives depended on the crew and their ability to work together. Sulu couldn’t jeopardize that for sex.

But he didn’t want Chekov for one night, or for another fling. No, this was a much more enveloping desire. But did that mean it was a good idea? Relationships could become even more awkward when they failed than one night stands, and since Chekov worked on the bridge with him, he and Sulu would have to work in close quarters constantly, no matter their personal relationship. And if Chekov were in danger, he might have to act in ways that didn’t consider the ensign as a top priority. He’d have to follow orders, no matter what they were. Could he do that?

He didn’t know. He just didn’t know, and as the answer eluded him, so did sleep.

The next day dawned Sulu was no closer to an answer, and with the added realization of his feelings for Chekov, plus the lack of sleep put him in a sour mood. The night before, he hadn’t even considered the biggest variable: Chekov’s feelings. His own reservations didn’t matter if the man didn’t even feel the same way. His hopes would be dashed before they could be tried.

As he worked through his shift, allowing the monotony of the routine to ground him, Sulu realized a few things. 

One: no matter what now, Chekov meant something to him. Whether or not they were dating, his feelings for Chekov would compromise him. If he was going to be torn between his duty and his feelings anyway, shouldn’t he at least go all the way and indulge himself?

Two: sure, he’d never been in a long, stable relationship. But if ever he were to try, the time was now. The mission would last for five years, and he’d be on the ship the whole time. That would probably be the longest he’d ever been in one place. And if he didn’t try now, and the mission ended, and they went their separate ways, he’d regret the lost chance forever.

Three: there was only one way to find out if Chekov wanted what he did. So, Sulu decided to bite the bullet and find out. He didn’t become a Starfleet officer to let something let this cow him.

With that in mind, he left his shift and headed towards the gym to meet Chekov. Heart pounding in his chest, breath coming just a bit too fast, Sulu felt like he was already getting a work out and they hadn’t even started.

Chekov was there, in the center of the room already, wearing the black uniform he always wore when they fenced. Sulu floundered in the doorway; before, he’d not noticed consciously how much he admired Chekov’s form. Now? The sleek black cloth accented a muscular, athletic frame, with strong thighs and calves. The shirt grew tight around his middle, where the young man had a slight belly, and grew tighter yet around his upper arms and shoulders, where he’d built some muscle as well. He was damnably good looking, and Sulu found his mouth going dry as that angelic face turned to look at him and beamed.

“Sulu!” He waved, and when Sulu remained stock still and stunned, his expression became one of worry. “Are you alright, Sulu?”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Sulu nodded. “Yeah, I’m – I’m fine.” The man smiled and they moved on, picking up their gear and getting ready to practice.

As they did, some others entered the gym; a group of security officers, about to use the other side of the gym. One of them turned and caught sight of the duo, a sharp smile coming over his face. Sulu saw him look to his friends and nod towards them, and inwardly he sighed. The group had all turned to him, big amused grins on their faces, and Sulu gripped his sword a bit tighter.

“Hey, Hikaru!” A burn of indignation rose up Sulu’s throat. Where did they get off calling him by his first name? “Practicing your swashbuckling, eh?” They were already laughing and tapping each other’s shoulders as if they were funny, even though he’d heard it all, multiple times, multiple ways, from tons of people over the past few months. He’d even been told that security footage of the event was being passed around like contraband. When would it die?

One of the men came over and mimicked (very badly) some fencing moves. “Come, come, D’Artangan!” The men laughed again as the security officer continued miming. “You must practice if you’re to take on the Cardinal!” Even more laughter.

Thrumming with anger and shame, Sulu turned his head away and looked to Chekov. If he could just focus on the lesson and ignore them, they’d go away. But to his surprise, Chekov wasn’t looking at him. No, the man was outright glowering at the other men, fists clenched, and his face brick red. Sulu had never seen him so angry in his life.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” The men didn’t hear him the first time still too busy chuckling at their own jokes. “You think you’re funny, huh?”

Then their gazes turned towards him, almost as one, and Sulu felt a stab of worry and fear as he realized it might not end so easily this time. “Chekov…”

The man ignored him as the others stalked towards him. “You would not know funny if it was a person jumping up and down in front of you. Your jokes are cruel and ugly, just like you!”

“The little guy’s got a mouth on him!” One of them laughed, but behind the humor was a dark glint in his eyes. Sulu gripped his sword tighter, moving around the group to stand closer to Chekov. This really didn’t look good.

“Chekov, it’s alright –“

“No, it is not all right!” The man yelled and stomped his foot, shocking his friend. He’d never seen the man so wound up. “Months and months, all people have to say about you is jokes about France and musketeers and your fencing!” His burning gaze turned towards the men. “None of them say anything about your talent, skill, dedication, strength! They only want to pick on you!” Sulu’s mouth was dry as he watched his friend waved his arms violently, still glowering. “So what if you have fun pretending to be a Musketeer! It is better than having fun by laughing at people!”

“That’s it, pipsqueak,” One of the brutes stepped forward, and Sulu immediately dashed in front of Chekov.

“You might want to rethink that talk.” He glared the man down, torn between the anger he’d felt earlier, and a recent upswing of shock, awe, and gratitude.

“This isn’t pretend, ‘musketeer’. You think you can take all of us?”

“Yes we can!” Said a voice behind him, as Chekov elbowed his way to the side of Sulu. “Because he is a great swordsman and I am his protégé!” He held up the practice sword and his back straightened with what Sulu imagined was pride. The man never ceased to shock him.

To be honest, he wasn’t completely sure he could take them all. They were security officers and pretty big guys – one of them was downright huge. But he could hardly back down now, after Chekov had so honestly and determinedly stood up for him. 

\-----------------------------------

An hour later the two stood in front of the Captain with bruised knuckles, bloody lips, Chekov with a black eye, and the Captain standing across from them with dark, narrowed eyes, a firm scowl, and his arms crossed. If Sulu thought he’d been nervous before, thinking about asking Chekov if he wanted to date him… well, standing across from the Captain, about to face judgment was almost just as bad!

“Would someone tell me how it is that two of my bridge crew became involved in a fist fight in the gym?” The security officers were silent. Captain Kirk’s eyes swept over them and Chekov to Sulu. Behind the line of the guilty stood Spock at one end, as impassive as ever, and Dr. McCoy at the other, grim faced and growling over the unnecessary wounds he’d have to be treating.

With a heavy heart and slightly shaky knees, Sulu stepped forward. “It was my fault sir. I –“ Before he could say another word, an indignant squawk interrupted him.

“No, sir, I am to blame!” Chekov stepped forward and insisted. “I called the officers many bad things and mean names. I started it.”

Wide, shocked eyes turned towards the ensign. It was obvious as Kirk spoke that he hardly believed it. “Is that so?”

“It is so, sir.”

Sighing, Sulu shook his head. “No, sir, I am the one to blame. I threw the first punch.” No, actually, he hadn’t, but he’d been the reason for the fight to begin with, so he could take the fall.

“I happen to know for fact that you did not, helmsman,” Kirk matched him, smirking and quirking an eyebrow. Sulu managed, somehow, to feel even more mortified. The Captain’s gaze moved down the line, and then he nodded to the security officers. “Step outside. I’ll deal with you momentarily.” They left, and the Captain turned back to Chekov and Sulu. “Now, what really happened?”

“The officers were being cruel to Sulu, sir, and I told them to stop very forcefully.” In that adorable, accented voice, it was hard to imagine Chekov telling anyone to forcefully do anything. But Sulu had been there and seen how passionate he’d been about it, and felt his stomach flutter at the memory. “They did not stop, and they threatened physical violence. Sulu and I did not back down, and so they made good on their promise.”

“Sir, I was the subject of their attention, I should have been more mature about it. It is my fault it happened.”

“No, sir that would be blaming the victim!” Chekov insisted again, and Sulu couldn’t help but turn and send an exasperated glare his way. Chekov saw, but didn’t relent. “People have been picking on Sulu for months, sir, months! Enough is enough!”

“Picking… on? Explain.” 

Gripping his pants with clenched hands, Sulu glanced away. “I, um –“

“People have been making fun of Sulu’s fencing, sir.”

Confused, Kirk turned back to Chekov. “His fencing? Why?”

“Well, you know.” A little embarrassed now, Chekov shrugged. “They make fun of how he acted sir, while he was sick. Which is ridiculous, it’s not as if he was in control! And what is so wrong with enjoying swordplay?” Chekov gave a disbelieving shrug, and the Captain met him with a look that said ‘do go on’ in a placating manner. “His talent isn’t funny. It’s magnificent! Even when he was sick and running around the ship, he was fantastic! And I thought he was sexy.” The word seemed to bring Chekov’s nervous word vomit to an abrupt end, and he snapped his mouth shut as his face went white.

Shocked, Sulu turned wide eyes to his friend, mouth agape. Chekov was pointedly ignoring him; and in the back of the room, Sulu could hear Dr. McCoy fighting to keep his laughter under control.

Kirk was smirking again, and his gaze turned back to Sulu. “Is that an accurate account, Mr. Sulu?”

“I…” Struggling to remember how to speak, Sulu nodded fervently. “Yes, sir. That’s – yes.” He couldn’t really account for whether or not he was sexy while he was running around half naked, but the rest was true. At that point, he couldn’t even think straight to argue that it was his fault anymore.

Kirk nodded with a satisfied look on his face, though neither Sulu nor Chekov noticed. “Very well. As bridge officers, I expect you to conduct yourselves accordingly at all times. Having brawls in the gym is not acceptable.”

“Of course sir, sorry sir.”

“Sorry, sir.”

The Captain nodded again. “You’ll both have to spend some time in the brig, dealing with these… issues. Together.”

Two heads snapped up at once. “Together, sir?”

“Yes,” Kirk replied with a barely hidden smirk. “Together.” McCoy wasn’t even trying to quiet his cackling in the background anymore. 

\-------------------------------------

The two of them ended up in a shared cell, sitting as far apart from each other on the bench as possible. Sulu’s emotions were a tangle of things which had built up inside him over the past few others and turned him into a mess. What a day. But now, with the mad up and down feelings finally leaving him, Sulu was left feeling tentatively hopeful.

“Pavel?” He asked quietly. The boy jumped, jittery and nervous, his eyes dancing around the room.

“Um, yes?”

Sulu scooted a little closer, and was gratified to see the man’s blush intensify. “Did you mean what you said earlier, about me being sexy?”

The man spoke with a voice so high pitched it was almost a squeak. “Yes.” A hand came up to his chin, where he nervously ran his fingers over his mouth. Sulu grinned, but then something occurred to him.

“I guess that means you saw me, running around. I hope I didn’t frighten or hurt you…” Feeling a little shame again, Sulu hesitated to move. But Chekov sat up then.

“No, no! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Chekov insisted. “I was trying to get to my cabin when you came around the corner, chasing two other ensigns. One of them bumped me and I fell over, and you – you stopped and helped me to my feet. Then you, well, you clutched me to your side and berated the ‘villains’ who had ‘deigned to harm an innocent youth’.” Sulu felt his chest constricting, but Chekov just grinned. “You, were, um, you were very touchy.”

“I am so sorry.”

“No, no, I –“ Chekov grew quiet, a terrified look on his face, but he whispered, “I didn’t mind. I, um, I liked it. I um... if we're being honest here, I may or may not have had... ulterior motives when I asked you to um, to teach me.” 

The words 'ulterior motives' had never sounded so adorable. Sulu felt his heart fly out of his chest as his hopes were answered, and he moved the rest of the space between them quickly. Chekov gasped and Sulu swallowed the sound with his mouth, and not long after he felt two strong arms wrap tightly around his waist.

If Sulu had been told months ago that he would forever be grateful for the time he’d made a fool of himself on the Enterprise, he’d never have believed it. But being held in Pavel’s arms, he could only think it had all been worth it.


End file.
